Tantalizing
by twilightaddict13
Summary: Alice throws a party for Bella&Edward inviting the whole town, including Jacob Black. It was supposed to help "protesters" accept their engagement. Bella takes Jake to her room to talk. Jacob wants a little more...Uh-Oh! Too bad Edward just...
1. Guilt

Chapter 1: Guilt

**Chapter 1: Guilt**

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you. I'm just not sure how." Jacob's voice broke the silence.

Alice and Rosalie had thrown me a Congratulations-Charlie-Accepted party. Telling Charlie about mine and Edward's engagement was not easy. He was very angry, but then realized that we loved each other and we would learn from our own mistakes if anything went wrong. Surprisingly, Charlie attempted to talk with Edward. Edward said it was a bit awkward.

Just about everyone in Forks came to celebrate the good news. Chief Swan's daughter is marrying Dr. Cullen's son. Why wouldn't they come? This was the most popular gossip in town. Throughout the whole party I was literally on the edge of my seat. Charlie had invited the Blacks _and _the Cullens. Surprisingly, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Billy actually showed up. I figured the boys showed up for an ego boost or something. Proving they were the better…species by socializing with everyone.

The party lasted about five or six long hours. The playoffs were on and people were too lazy to go to their own house to watch them.

Luckily, nothing happened between Edward and Jacob. Besides their first hello and rather "intense" handshake, they practically ignored each others existence.

When the party ended, I wanted to spend a little more time with Jacob. Edward reluctantly agreed. He seemed to understand that I had chosen him and Jacob's patience was getting better. Not to mention, it would be a very long while before I got to see him again. If I got to see him at all.

So we went up to my room and talked. We talked about things in La Push and how it felt being a high school graduate. We talked about other things as well then it fell silent. Suddenly Jacob spoke again.

"Jacob, we've been through this! I'm _marrying_ him for goodness sake!" Did he actually think I would change my mind at this point?

"I know. But I just want this one last change to prove myself. I know you're ready for him to kill you, but you can at least pretend to listen to what I have to say…Just one more thing." Apparently so.

"Fine, Jacob. Make it Quick!" I made my voice as icy and sharp as I could. This conversation has taken place before. This was the last time! It had to stop!  
"Bella, I love you! I don't understand why I haven't imprinted on you, but I've tried. The moment I saw you at the bonfire, I had to have you. You're beautiful, smart, brilliant, and so much worthier than anyone I've ever met. And now…now you're…" By this point, I could swear I saw a single tear glisten off his russet cheek.

"You're giving your life to a VAMPIRE!! He left you Bella, he was mean to you! He's going to end your life so you can spend the rest of eternity killing innocent things. He's a monster, Bella! He'll make you a monster, too. He could leave you again. Separating you, no _ripping_ you away from everyone and everything you've ever known. And me! I stuck with you, I showed you my love, I protected you. What the hell do I get?! How do you know he even loves you?...Stay with me, please!" Jacob was practically bawling. For once, I didn't want to kill him for bringing it up. At first I was irritated beyond belief. Now, well I actually thought about what he said. Normally I would counter attack him, but he had never said those exact words before. I couldn't think straight. Next thing I knew, I felt a stream of hot liquid run down my cheek, down to my chin, and fall to my lap.

"Jake, I…I…we're…How could you do this?!" He looked at me stunned and speechless.

"I do love you, I love him too! We've gone through this before. I AM NOT A MONSTER! Nor will I ever be. Edward won't let me get like that. How could…why would you-"The betrayal tears once again made their presence. I looked over at a still crying Jacob Black.

"Oh, Jacob. I'm so sorry!" What was I doing? Stop Bella, stop this instant!

Before I could finish my train of though, I felt my hands in soft shaggy hair and warm lips on mine.


	2. Apprehensize

Chapter 2: Apprehensive

**Authors Note: **This chapter is very lemony!! Just be aware of that. I kinda edited some out, so yeah. Enjoy!! I don't discriminate against reviews!!

--

**Chapter 2: Apprehensive**

His mouth slowly got mine to open. I didn't want to do this, but my body said otherwise. I loved Jacob. He knew that. Edward even knew that. However, loving Jacob right now was the scariest thing in the world. I think-I _knew_- it was because in my mind, I knew what was about to happen.

I started to feel his heated hands against my shoulders, pushing me down on my bed. Charlie was at Billy's in La Push. The Cullens went clubbing in Seattle- Emmett got bored and dragged everyone else with him. And Edward…oh God Edward! He was at home. Alone. Waiting, worrying, thinking about me. This had to stop.

I tried pushing Jacob away, but all he did was remind me of how I was leaving him behind with nothing. The more grief I felt the farther I let him go.

He was lying on top of me. His scorching body almost crushing me. As he lifted one of his hands off the bed and slid it up my shirt.

"Jacob…I,"

"Shhh. Please Bella. I love you!" He kissed my cheek and started unbuttoning my shirt. This was wrong, so very wrong. 'You'll never see him again. Never know what it could've been like.' 'You shouldn't _care _about what could've been.' 'Tell me how.'

I went through a whole mental argument with myself. Of course, getting no where. How badly I wanted this to end. How badly this _could _end!

Jacob's hands spread across my stomach. One hand made it's way to my cheek, then my neck, my collar bone. I felt a large hand cupping me, burning my breast even through my bra.

Finally, my body seemed to react rationally. I struggled under him a little. Nothing happened. I figured it best that I stay still instead of encourage boiling hormones. As I laid there, my skirt began rising due to roaming hands. Then he pulled it down, throwing it on the rocking chair.

"Crap. Jacob…we should really…This is…Mmm." I couldn't do it. My _body_ had been craving this. Though it wasn't the _person_ I craved doing it. To help myself through this and maintain a little dignity, much less sanity, I pretended it was Edward. Seeing the difference between their body temperature was quite different, it was kind of difficult. However, there were times when Edward's touch left a blazing trail.

Jacob pulled off his shirt, throwing it by my skirt. As our kiss deepened, the tempo also increased. He let out a few moans as did I. I just couldn't help myself any more, but I had to remain still. No matter what.  
"Bella…" Jacob moaned my name again. He pulled his pants off and sat up. All in one swift movement. Instantly, he grabbed me and sat me on his lap. My thighs on either side of him. I moaned a little.

We both sat there kissing. I tried to keep still, but my hands instinctively flew to his shoulders. I mean, hey! We were in our underwear and I was straddling him!

_Picture Edward. Picture Edward. _I kept telling myself repeatedly.

His hands roamed my body. It felt good I must admit. Before I knew, I was crying again. I wasn't crying because I was scared. I was because of Edward. I was betraying him. I was so disgraceful and horrible and, and…ugh!

"Edward." I said through tears. That set Jacob off. At first he trembled then stopped abruptly. Next thing I knew my panties were ripped off. Jacob stared me up and down with wide eyes. All of a sudden, he thrust a finger into me. Two fingers. As he pushed in the third, I felt myself pop. There's was also some kind of ripping feeling, allowing him to go further. He did. It didn't feel good. It didn't feel bad either! It just wasn't completely satisfying.

Jacob got frustrated when another tear strolled down my cheek. He took quick action. First, he tried ripping off my bra and sucked gently on my tip. When he saw no change in my reaction, he tried something else. Before I could count to 3, I was on all fours with Jacob standing at the edge of the bed behind me. Then I felt it.

**(I thought it would be funny if Jacob, the **_**dog**_**, did it **_**doggy**_**-**_**style**_**. Get it. Funny, haha. Anywho)**

He thrust in his long shaft. I was stunned. Absolutely frozen. Jacob thrusted again…and again…and again. The tears finally made their way slowly. Jacob seemed to be having fun. In a way, I _think_ I kind of liked it. But the other 99 of me wanted to run.

Then my bedroom door slammed open. Charlie. Shit, how could this happen!! This was horrible, my own father walking in on us! That's what I thought until the door ripped clear off its hinges and flew across the room. The open doorway revealed a terrifying, deadly, pissed off Edward…


	3. Deathwish

Author's Note: Hello my loves, I finally have Chapter 3 up

**Author's Note:** Hello my loves, I finally have Chapter 3 up. I'm sorry it took so long, but I just didn't want to ruin it by jotting something down real quick. Anywho, I apologize for the long delay. Hope you like it!! Tell me what you think!

**Chapter 3: Deathwish**

Edward had never scared me before, but in this moment, I was absolutely terrified. I'd never seen him look so deadly before. Not even with James. He stood there in the doorway, nostrils flared, muscles tensed and ready, teeth bared. It scared the shit out of me! I screamed.

As soon as I finished, Edward turned his death glare to me. This was it. He had left me out of love, I couldn't imagine what he would out of hate. Then he turned his head back to Jacob, who being completely insane, let out a small chuckle. Jacob's crazy! Simply insane!

"Damn Edward. Couldn't wait 'til I was finished?" Edward charged at him. The growls and snarls I heard were absolutely deafening. My vision blurred in the tears that would soon flood the house. Then I heard a sudden thud followed by a loud crash.

When I looked over at the window, I saw that I no longer had one. Just large hole. Edward was standing there, looking down. Out of the corner of his eyes he looked at me with one of the most pained expressions. Then he jumped out the window and the fighting continued. I hurriedly found clothes and put them on. Not caring what they were or if I put them on right. I flew down the stairs, to busy to worry about falling. I raced to the front door and yanked it open.

I stood there with my mouth gaped open. It looked as though a tornado just hit. Broken trees, mounds of dirt everywhere, and not to mention I no longer had a car! This was bad. So horribly wrong! It was all my fault. This whole thing was because of me. They would kill each other. I knew it. My legs gave out from under me and I landed on the hard driveway. My hands flew up to my face as I broke down.

The last time I cried was my last visit to La Push. I had gone to see Jacob and tell him it was over. That was nothing compared to this. That was merely a tea party compared to what I felt now. The two people I loved the most were out trying to kill each other in the most brutal way possible.

I had always felt bad for Jacob. Pitied him, if you will. I wanted him to be happy and imprint on some girl. I wanted him to move on and forget about me. But not anymore. I wished him only what Edward was doing to him. Jacob took something from me that was meant only for Edward.

Edward! What will happen to him? I hurt him so badly. Not only had Jacob taken me from Edward, but I _let _him. Sure I didn't want to. But I still let him do it. Edward hates me. He'll never love me after this. Never forgive me. Why should he? Jacob and I shared one thing in common. We both deserved what Edward's wrath had planned for us.

That was when I noticed something in the trees. Standing there, his sleeved ripped off his shirt, looking more hurt than ever, was Edward. He looked at me. I saw a hint of crimson smeared on his hand. When I caught his eye, he quickly cleared any emotion from his face. I heard a long howl coming from deeper in the forest. Suddenly, Edward dashed back in.

I fell asleep, or passed out, right then. It wasn't until I felt Charlie anxiously tugging on my arm.

"Bella! Bella, wake up! Are you ok? What happened? Bella!" I could tell Charlie had had a little to drink. So he didn't seemed bothered by my incoherent mumble. I felt him lay me down on the couch. He pulled a blanket around me and kissed my forehead. I heard him turn off the kitchen light and shuffle his way upstairs.

I wasn't asleep nor was I awake. My eyes refused to open and my mind refused to think. I just lay there. Swallowed up in darkness. My ears focusing on the silence. Pure sil--

I heard faint footsteps sweep over to where I lay. I tried to open my mouth and ask Charlie what he wanted, but then the blanket was ripped off me. Jacob! He wouldn't! Wait, where was Edward?! What happened to him?! Go away, Jacob. Please, just go away.

I was shocked when the sweet aroma surrounded me.

Edward came back!! I tried to move, but still couldn't. He swung me into his arms and carried me to my bedroom. He was still furious. That wasn't hard to tell. He sort of dropped me/ laid me down on my bed. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bella…" I heard him whisper. I wanted to tell him sorry. I wanted to tell him so badly that I didn't want to do it. His voice was soft at first, but it suddenly went rough and wild, but still maintained a hushed tone.

"Is this really what you wanted?! Were you that desperate? I told you to tell me if you ever changed your mind. You promised! Instead, you let some _disgusting flee infected_ _sick DOG _screw you!!"

After a few seconds he spoke again. This time he was soft again.  
"Bella, I saw his mind. Please. Tell me it's not true."

I sniffed and felt yet another tear slide into my hair. Edward turned around and wiped it off with his thumb. He then placed his hand on my cheek.

"Love, you are my world. If…if this… is what you wanted… I am so sorry!" Huh. _He_ was _apologizing _to _me_. That broke me out of my trance.

"Shut up, Edward!" I sat up so quickly that it even startled him.

"Don't you dare apologize! I'm the one who needs to apologize! Listen Edward, I didn't want it. Any of it! He just kept going and I…I…I felt horrible the whole time. I knew I couldn't do anything, though. But I'm so sorry. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me forever!" I threw my arms around him and wept into his shoulder.

"I knew it!! Oh, Bella. I knew you wouldn't do this. He said, or rather thought, you wanted it. He showed me you begged him and…ugh! That's why I let him get away! I can't even…" Edward let out a string of profanities that I had never even thought he knew! I leaned my head back to look at him. His eyes were blazing again. The corner of his mouth turned up, revealing a row of sharp, glistening, dangerous teeth.

His hand wrapped around the back of my head and he leaned me into the nape of his neck. His hand stroked down my hair and his other arm ran up and down my back in the most comforting way ever. I thought he had relaxed for a minute and calmed down. That is, until I heard him speak again. Not only did the words frighten _me_, it was the deadliest tone I'd ever heard.

"Fucker's gonna die!"


	4. Dickless

**Chapter 4: **

EPOV

As I held her in my arms, I couldn't help but think of ways to kill Jacob Black. In his mind he kept showing Bella stripping for him, begging him to take her. They kissed with such passion, it drove me towards more anger than I've ever felt. Not towards Bella. Oh no. I could never be angry with her, at least not for more than a few seconds. And besides, the anger I held was for Jacob and only Jacob.

I know I had promised Bella that I would never hurt him as long as she asked for him, but after what I saw earlier this night, I lost it.

**I was in my room waiting for Bella's truck to pull up. I decided I would just read until she arrived. Her new book fascination was now the wonderful Harry Potter series. I personally thought the book was absolutely foolish, but she seemed to enjoy it. So I picked up Harry Potter off the night stand and began reading. Suddenly I realized what time it was and thought to myself…She should be here by now. Her talk with Jacob couldn't last this long. Ha!! Jacob! I should've known something wasn't right. Well, Bella would be irritated with me if she knew I was spying on her. Maybe I'll just take a short peek then run home.**

**Once I got to her house, I heard moaning. A **_**man **_**moaning. When I caught sight of what was happening upstairs, I flew into the house, up the stairs, and ripped Bella's door clear off the hinges. I took in their position and felt pained. Bella, not my Bella. When I looked at her, she was crying. I saw tears drip down her face and the old ones that had made stains on the bed underneath her. Then Jacob spoke up. **

"**Damn Edward! Couldn't wait till I was finished?" **_**DAMN DOG!!**_

**I went crazy/ He thrusted himself into her one last time and began roaming her back and waist. I couldn't handle it anymore. I grabbed him by his neck and threw him out the window. He landed with a thud. It took him awhile to stand up. The glass from the window had cut him, though most of those cuts were already healing. However, a few chunks of glass had made their way deep in his skin. Not to mention, he landed on his head. As he tried to sit up, he winced but continued. I looked over at Bella. Her face showed regret, pain, fear…Fear of me. It hurt to see her like that, and the image I had just seen with her and Jacob. I jumped out the window and landed right on the dog. He threw me off of him and into Bella's truck. The past images running through my head. Bella's face, Jacob's thrusting. I punched him as hard as I could and pushed him into a tree, well more than one. He made an attempt to hit me, but I just grabbed his throat once again and dragged him into the forest. I tried my very hardest not to kill him. That's when I saw it. **

_**Jacob sitting on the edge of the bed with Bella standing in front of him. She slowly took off her shirt, then pants, then bra. She started to give Jacob a lap dance. "Oh Jacob, please!! I need you. Fuck me. Oh, Jacob." Then she took off his shirt. From there they began eating each others mouth out. Jacob laid her on all fours and began. Tears of ecstasy flowed from her face. **_

**For a moment, I believed him. I mean, Bella had been wanting that for so long. I told her I would give in whenever she was ready. I guess it wasn't enough for her. I guess **_**I **_**wasn't enough for her. Why should I be? She was so much better than I. **

**I stood there at the edge of the forest watching her cry. If only I could read her mind. She saw me. We continued to stare at each other, both of us full of pain. **

**I then heard a low chuckle. **_**Seriously Edward, did you honestly think she didn't love me? We all know she does. Everyone. And as far as Charlie and them, we know you're forcing her to marry you. She could have a normal life with me. I'm tired of holding it back from you!**_

**This boy had some serious issues. Wasn't he sixteen? Young and foolish. **

**I darted after him. **

**After what seemed like hours, Jacob finally ran away from me. Back to La Push no doubt. I felt so angry. The blood on my clothes intensified my anger. **

**I silently walked into Charlie's house once I was sure he was asleep. Bella was covered up on the couch. I yanked the blanket off of her. I tried not to be so rough, but I just couldn't help it. I carried her to her bedroom and laid her down, again trying not to be so rough. **

**I took a moment to actually think about everything Jacob had said. Was it true? It could be, it was possible. **

"**Bella…" My wonderful, beautiful, loving Bella chose the dog over me. That anger came back again. **

""**Is this really what you wanted?! Were you that desperate? I told you to tell me if you ever changed your mind. You promised! Instead, you let some **_**disgusting flee infected**__**sick DOG **_**screw you!!"**

**Had I really just said that?! To her?! It probably wasn't the truth! I had to find out. But she could have told me. Warned me some how. I still loved her, of course. Why and how could I not? This perfection lying before me was driving me insane in just a matter of hours. **

"**Bella, I saw his mind. Please. Tell me it's not true."**

**I heard her sniff and I turned around and wiped her tears away. **

"**Love, you are my world. If…if this… is what you wanted… I am so sorry!" I could have done more for her. I didn't deserve her. I held her back from what every girl dreamed of. **

**She then explained to me everything. I knew it!! I knew he was lying! Bella would never do that!**

**That bastard was definitely going to pay!! Worthless piece of shit, dumb ass, pussy. **

**I wrapped my arms around Bella. She was trembling. Did I say all that out loud? I rubbed her back and petted her hair to reassure her that I would never hurt and her and that she'll always be protected and loved unconditionally. **

**Fucker was gonna die!**

Apparently keeping my thoughts inside was rather difficult. After hearing the true story, I was beyond pissed off. I had never cussed that much in my life…or death! My sweet innocent Bella fell asleep in my arms once again. The sun came up 6 hours later. Charlie was getting ready to leave for work. A few minutes after he left, Bella woke.

"Edward?" I smiled.

"Yes my love."

"Don't kill him……running with three legs and a broken arm wouldn't kill him right?"

**(here's a line I'm sure you all will enjoy. It made me laugh too!)**

"Ah, no love, and he's not getting off that easy. I assume running dickless should do the trick."


	5. Torn In Two

**Chapter 5: Torn In Two**

After our little "chat" this morning, I decided to go take a shower. Edward said he was going to run home and get the Volvo, then we'd go back to his house. I quickly got dressed and went down to the kitchen. Sure enough Charlie had just gotten up. He was sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

"You know, you of all people should know not to drive while intoxicated," I smirked.

"We had a few drinks. I felt fine," Charlie grumbled.

I handed him some aspirin and a glass of water. He took the pills and headed upstairs. I got a bowl of cereal and ate quickly. When I turned around, Edward was leaning against the entryway. Adonis has nothing on him! He gave a quick kiss and we headed out to the Volvo. All of a sudden my phone rang. I unlocked my hand from Edward's and dug out my phone…Wow.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Bells. Where are you?""Excuse me? Why do you care?" Edward looked at me through the corner of his eyes.

"I care about you!! We just need to talk…without Edward." Suddenly, Edward made a sharp turn onto the highway.

"Jake, look. This is not a good idea. Just…forget everything and go." I didn't feel as angry as I was this morning or last night, it was that same feeling that got me into this mess.

"I can't I'm sorry. But I'm not sorry for what happened. You were as involved as me."

"What are you talking about? I did that for your sake. I didn't even want to!"

"Did you pull away? I would have stopped, but you never did nor said anything, Bella."

Edward growled low, causing my seat to vibrate a little.

"…..Tell the bloodsucker I said hi." Then the line went dead. The car came to a sudden halt and Edward stepped out of the car and slammed his door shut. I expected him to come over to my side and let me out. He didn't. He just continued to walk forward. Where were we anyway? There was a forest up ahead. A thin layer of trees surrounded the car. I saw Jacob leaning against a tree and Edward almost charging at him. This wasn't going to be pretty. Jacob's mouth moved as if he were talking, I couldn't hear him but Edward certainly did. Edward disappeared and Jacob went flying backwards. Edward now standing in his place. I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and ran out of the car towards the two. When I got to Edward's side, he threw his arm out in front of me and started pushing it back. That's when I noticed Jake crouching a foot away, his frame shaking and glaring up at Edward. Then he stood up and walked slowly closer. Edward's arm pushed me back further as he angled himself in front of me.

Jacob reached out and grabbed my arm in less than a second. He yanked me to him and held me to his chest.

"Get over it, leech. As if we haven't made it clear enough. You. Are Not. Wanted."

I tried to get out of his grasp, but it was impossible. His strength was so much more than my own, his heat only added to the struggle. This all happened within three seconds tops. Seeing the difference in our height, Edward punched Jacob hard then grabbed my arm and yanked me away, sending me to the ground. The fight began.

Too frozen to move, I sat there watching. I wanted to stop them. I wanted to stop them so badly! I couldn't. How would a human break up a vampire and a werewolf? Jacob lunged forward, but Edward kicked him back again. When Jacob stood up he trembled violently. Suddenly, he turned into the beautiful russet wolf. Half crouched, the two faced each other, slowly walking in a circle. They dodged at each other and both of them flew- knocked backwards by each others weight.

Jacob was the first one to recover. He jumped on Edward. Edward kicked him off and ran after him. They rolled on the ground and out of sight. I got up and ran in the direction they rolled. When I got there, they rolled into a fast moving river. They separated from each other and stood up. Edward got up first and looked at me, he had blood on the side of his face. His fist clenched, teeth bared. Jacob must have had thought something bad because Edward growled and jumped on him. Fists were flying from both men. That's when I noticed blood leaking into the water. It wasn't much, but it was enough to nauseate me. I ran up to them. How, I don't know. My body wasn't working to my control.

"STOP!! PLEASE, DON'T!!" Edward glared at me, then realizing who I was, changed his face to confusion. Jacob the wolf turned his large head towards me while still having part of Edward's shirt in his fist. I took a deep breath. This was one of the most stupid things I've done. I put my shaking hand on top of Jacob's, well..paw, and put all my strength into it letting him know to let go. Then he turned human again. I stared into his eyes to let him know this was over. I reached behind me and got a hold of Edward's hand. I was a little busy to actual notice Jacob's naked form. He started shaking again and Edward started growling again. I backed up with Edward's hand still in mine. He held my hand a little too tightly, but it didn't hurt. Finally, he started walking backwards with me. With one last look at Jacob, I turned around. I don't know when he actually left, but a few seconds after I turned around, Edward did the same.

"Bella…"

"No, Edward. Let's just go."

And with that, we got back into the car and started driving. What was going to happen now, I didn't know. It was quiet the whole drive. I leaned my head against the window. I recognized the road we were on. The car came to a stop. Edward opened my door and helped me out. I was still a little shaken by the situation. When we walked into the house, everyone froze. Emmett stopped walking and looked at us. Jasper and Alice stopped talking and looked up at us. Esme and Carlisle were just coming down the stairs and froze right on the last step. Rosalie came from out of the kitchen with a very concerned expression. Wonderful. They all knew. Just awesomeness…

**Ok. So there's a lemon coming up in either the next chapter or the chapter after that; so prepare yourselves. I'm not going to make it totally lemony, but there will be some. Kind of like Chapter 1.**


	6. Proof :Corrected Version

**Disclaimer: Everyone seems to be writing this, so why not. I do not own Twilight. **

**Anywho: I'm not very good with lemons. Writing some of the words kinda makes me feel a tad awkward. But I tried my best. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. I've had more reads than reviews. Although, if it's something bad, I prefer you didn't say it so bluntly. I don't think my self-esteem could use that. Just kinda imply it, if you will. Yeah, anyway, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6: Proof**

"Edward…is….everything ok with…" Carlisle managed to mumble. Edward looked down towards the floor. I walked out of his hold and worked my way up the stairs. I tossed myself onto our bed and laid there. A few minutes later, Edward joined me.

"Bella…I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be out in a minute." He got up and headed for his bathroom and shut the door. I used that time to take off my jeans, turn off the light, and get under the covers. I didn't go to sleep. I laid there arguing with myself. _You shouldn't have stopped them. _I don't know. _Jacob deserved it. _He didn't know what he was doing! _So, you're just going to hurt Edward like that? Yeah, that's exactly what __**he**__ deserves. _Look, I can't just stand by and watch them hurt each other. And over me! _Why not? You seemed fine with it this morning. I believe you Edward had an agreement. _Ugh, just leave me alone. _At least make it up to him. Jacob got more than necessary from you. _

She was right. Wait. I was right. Talking in third person, not good. Especially to myself! Ugh, back to the point. I _did _need to make it up to Edward. Jake got what he wanted: sex and a fight. And to top it all off, I stopped Edward from getting what he wanted: to get back at Jacob. What if he wanted something else? What if Edward was actually…jealous? He had said once before why shouldn't he be…maybe that's what this was about. Hmm, no. At least, that's not the only thing. I would make it up to him. I loved Edward and I betrayed him. He needed this, I needed this. _Don't go making this about yourself, Bella!_ You're right. Edward. It's all about Edward.

A little after I had finally finished arguing with myself and decided, Edward came back from the bathroom. I guess he assumed I was asleep. He had some sleep pants on. Ones that Emmett got him for his birthday as a joke so he could "sleep" more comfortably with me. He didn't have a shirt on and was running a towel through his hair. Even in the dark he was irresistible. He crawled into bed and put his arms around me. Lightly, he kissed my cheek. I used that as my chance to turn around. When I did Edward was stunned. I guess he didn't know I was awake.

"Edward. I'm sorry for interfering earlier. I just…I'd like to make it up to you, everything! I've hurt you so much, I need to make it better.""Bella, you don't have to do _anything_! You haven't hurt me. Not at all. It was my own fault. Nothing would have happened if I hadn't left you alone with…with that little shit. But something would have happened had you not stopped us today. It would have ended badly, I assure you. He's still got the male anatomy, but he won't be using it for a while!!" Haha. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. I mean come on, that was kind of funny. It lightened the mood a bit because Edward smiled back at me. If I was going to do this, I had to do it now.

I snuggled closer to Edward and kissed him lightly on the neck. Slowly, I worked my way up to his mouth. He closed his eyes. Just as my hand started to trace his chest, he caught my wrist.

"Bella," he said in a stern voice, "I mean it. You don't have to do this!!" I leaned down to his ear and whispered in an attempted sexy voice.

"I want to." That was enough for him. His grip softened and eventually I could move my hand around. I slid it up and down his chest while slowly getting on top of him. I buried my head in his neck as I made my way down to his pants. I played around with his abs. God, his muscles were stupendous!! Duane Johnson has nothing on him! Edward let out a small hiss. Urging me to go on. I made my way to the elastic and gently tugged on it. I slid myself down his body and straddled him. I used my fingertips and lightly touched him. Working my way from under his arms, to his sides, and finally reaching the elastic once more. I grabbed a hold of each side and began pulling them down. Edward started to breathe very deep and heavy. Even though he didn't need to.

Once I got them down, I pushed my palm onto the center of his boxers. Immediately, a huge thick pole hit my hand back. Edward's back arched a little. I rubbed a little harder.

"God, Bella! More!" That sounded like a good enough invite. So I slowly pulled off his boxers, careful to look directly at him until they were completely off. When I looked, I was amazed. HELLLL YES!! The size of it was amazing! Not to mention it was as perfect as the rest of him!! I let out a small wow and I heard a small chuckle from Edward. Hmm, maybe my hands aren't enough. Is that what he meant by more? I think I know what would be better.

I dipped my head lower onto his shaft and gently began sucking. He was too big to fit in my whole mouth so I used my hands to message what was left. Edward growled.

"Jesus, Bella!!" His back arched once more and he roughly grabbed the back of my head and started pulling my hair. That only aroused me more. I could feel myself becoming more and more wet down there. A few seconds later, an icy sweet liquid filled my mouth and began dripping down his member. When the mess was all cleaned up, I worked my way back up to Edward's face. In an instant, I was laying on the bed and he was on top of me. Kissing the crap out of me.

"I love you so much Bella! I really and truly do.""I love you, too Edward. Very much. I'm sorry for everything!" That made him angry. I heard another small growl.

"There's nothing to be sorry for!" He whispered hastily. "I told you that! And I love you more.""Not possible.""Bella…please. Listen to me." He put his hands around my face and gave a light but romantic kiss. "…hell, I forgot what I was going to say."

"I'll never be alone with him again, Edward. I promise!" I whispered, still locked between his hands, and his taste still lingering on my tongue.

We kissed more passionately. It was very nice to not have it broken up because of boundaries. It was very nice. Edward slipped his hands under my shirt. One of them went down to my leg and caressed my thigh. I forgot that I didn't have pants on. He lifted me up with one hand on the small of my back while the other pulled off my shirt. Now I was in my underwear, Edward already fully naked. He realized this and gently, slowly unclasped my bra. He never broke eye contact, making sure I wanted to do this. With nothing but an encouraging smile, he dropped it off the side of the bed.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in all my years of being. I" -kiss- "love" -kiss- "you" -kiss- "so much." And yet another kiss. This time he left a trail of kisses. He made his way to the center of my chest. I felt him breathe against me and got shivers. His fingers were now around my neck while his other hand held my arm. He leaned to the right and kissed the very center of my breast. After another small peck, he licked it gently. Sending me into practical shock. He licked at it again and sucked very gently. He removed his hand from my arm and took hold of my breast as he moved to the other. He went through the same pattern as his hand messaged the one he was previous working on. It felt so good.

"Edward, I'm so glad…I get…to…do…" This was very hard. I couldn't form a coherent thought much less a sentence.

"Mmmm." Was his reply. He skimmed my stomach with his nose and stopped at my panty line. His tongue traced where the elastic met my skin. He whispered once more his love for me, then slipped my panties down. He gave one large sniff and started. His tongue felt indescribable against my hot flesh. Especially since that was practically one of the hottest spots on your body. His icy tongue licked my folds and eventually made it's way in. God!! Jesus!! Buddha!!

"Ed…gasp…ward." He just kept going. Thank you!! "I" -thrust- "love" -thrust- "you" -thrust, Edward managed to let out between each thrust of his tongue. He moved back up and licked at my neck.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Please. Now. Ready. Do it." I was still too breathless.

I felt him put his head at my entrance. I inhaled deeply. This is going to hurt. Not too much, I've already been popped before. Jacob was to blame for that. But I was just worried about him fitting. This would be painful. Much to my appreciation, Edward went in slowly. Giving me time to adjust. Once he was all the way in, I let out a small cry but instantly changed it into a moan. His next thrust wasn't as bad. After three more, it was pure pleasure. We both let out moans. I screamed his name over and over again as he did mine. I was so sweaty that his skin began to stick to mine. Each thrust of his caused another rip between our body, causing me to cringe with pleasure and him to moan a bit. His moans became growls. After another hour or so of this, his growls became purrs.

"Bella. You. Are. The. Most. Amazing thing ever!"

"Oh. GOD EDWARD!!" He gave a very rough thrust. His next one was just as hard. He gave one last push and we both came again. This was my fifth one, his fourth. I went spiraling into another world. Our juices mixing together. Overflowing onto the sheets. My sweat gluing us together and his weight made it impossible for me to move. I didn't want to! Finally, my chance had come. Our chance. We got to prove to each other just how much we love each other. Though there were still a few restraints. When I was a vampire, that would all change. But right now, we were one. There was no my body or Edward's body, it was ours. There was no my mind and his mind, it was ours. We've never been closer to each other than at this moment. Both physically and mentally. We felt each other's emotions, knew each other's thoughts. It was amazing. There was no way I could or would ever let Jacob take this away from me. I saw so clearly now. If he was a true friend, he'd stand by. Despite all differences and instinctual hatred. He never would have, well, not forced, but _guilted _me into doing what we did.

**(instinctual is in fact a word, I looked it up.)**

Edward kissed my forehead and all my thoughts abandoned me. I lay there blissful in his arms. Our bodies curved perfectly, like we were a puzzle consisting of only two pieces. I loved Edward so much. Forever would never be long enough.

"You should get to sleep, my love. It's late. It's been four hours." I snuggled up closer to him. Mumbling my love for him until I fell asleep. My dream, for once, couldn't amount to what had just happened.

I woke late. It was already 1:00pm. Well, at least I got my sleep. Edward could tell when I was awake. We laid there silent. I felt him kiss my hair, neck, arms -anywhere he could reach- every now and then. We finally decided to get up and go downstairs. I guess we still had to explain yesterday to them. I'm sure they already knew, but knowing the Cullens, they wanted details. I got into the shower, which I was joined by Edward. We were more connected now then before. Every time we tried to talk to each other, we kept saying we instead of I. It was very difficult to not say, but every time we did, we would crack up laughing. This was wonderful. I've never felt so happy before.

We walked into the kitchen.

"Edward, may I speak with you for a second." Carlisle said as we entered.

"Of course." Then turning back to me, still smiling. "I'll be back love. I promise. I don't think I could stay away from you for more than a minute now." At that, we laughed a little. I kissed his lips and then he left. I was left alone in the kitchen.

Suddenly, Emmett walked in. He opened the refrigerator and huffed.  
It sounded so casual. Like he did this all the time. He heard me let out a small giggle and  
looked at me. He gave the warmest smile I had ever seen on his face.

"So. Bella…"


	7. Brothers

**In a way, this reminds me of my brother. He's not as laid back as Emmett and not as deep as Jasper, but a good combination of both. He's 5 years older than me, but he's awesome. I got lucky!! He even agreed to do my hair and makeup one time. He even takes me shopping. Him and my sister are the best. tear  
E****nough of that. Back to the story. **

**Chapter 7: Brothers**

"So. Bella, how was it?" Emmett said, still giving me that comforting smile. He walked over and wrapped his large arms around me. Despite his body heat, the hug warmed me.

"I heard what happened. I heard everything. About you and Jake…then Jake and Edward…then you and Edward. Sounds like you've been quiet busy." He smirked at me and I couldn't resist smiling back.

"Yeah. I guess." He started rocking us back and forth.

"I know I joke around a lot and stuff, but I can be serious." He tilted his head down and lifted mine with his index finger.

"You're my new little sister, one that doesn't insist on taking me shopping and dressing me up. I love you. And if you ever need to talk, I'm here. You can talk to your favorite brother Emmett." Once again, I couldn't resist smiling. He could be such a softy for a big guy.

"Thanks Emmett. That means more than you know." He cradled my head against his chest."Mama knows, child. Mama knows." He said with a Will Smith accent. **(there was an episode of Fresh Prince where Will said that to Ashley when she tried to be "hot".)**

"Hey!" I heard Jasper yell from the living room. Suddenly, he appeared in the kitchen. He grabbed my arm and gently pulled me over to him. Again, I was enclosed between two cold arms. Not as big as Emmett's, but still strong.

"Lucky I went hunting, huh? I wouldn't be able to do this." I loved how they were lightening up the mood, but being deep at the same time.

"Yeah, Emmett. _Sure _you're her favorite brother." Jasper said in a sarcastic tone. He began rocking us the way Emmett had. Emmett just rolled his eyes.

"We all know it's true." Emmett said, clearly trying to counteract Jasper's sarcastic remark.

"I love you both so much!" I giggled a little.

"AWW!" They said in unison. Then Emmett joined the hug.

"Group hug!" He shouted. I laughed even more. How could you not love these guys? I never had been this close to Jasper before. And Emmett had never talked to me like that before. With all the love I had shared with Edward added to my "brothers", I began to tear up.

"Aw, look Jazzy. She's crying!" Jasper rubbed my back while Emmett kept all three of us in a hug. Emmett started singing.

"We are family. I got all my brothers with me. We are family. Get up everybody and sing!" Jasper and I both laughed. We separated from each other. The room went silent.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other with worrying/confused eyes. They almost looked like they were having a "mind" conversation. They turned to me.

"Hey Bella. You want to go do something?"

"Thanks Emmett, but I'm just waiting for Edward." Again they looked at each other.

It was Jasper this time who spoke up, "Uh…he won't be done for a while. In fact he asked us to take you out. So let's go do something."

Then Emmett, "Ooh. A movie!! We'll get popcorn and candy and…"

We finally arrived at the movie theatre in Port Angeles. Emmett still talking.

"And we'll fill up on so much soda, we'll puke. Well actually, you will 'cuz we can't eat or drink anything. We don't need to. I can't wait till you're a vampire. Oh no! That means we can't fill you with so much soda you'll throw up! Aw, I'll miss that. Anyway. We'll buy lots of candy." Jasper gave an exasperated sigh and got out of the car. Him and Emmett had taken the front. I had to sit in back.

We got to the desk. The woman standing behind the counter suddenly brightened. She had to be at least in her 50s. The boys ordered tickets to the new comedy that had just come out. Once we got our tickets, we walked in. Of course, Emmett steered us to the concessions. He got a thing of Twizzlers, M&Ms, a large popcorn, and the largest slushy. Oh dear! This should be interesting.

I missed Edward so much. I tried not to let it show that much. A few times Jasper would reassure me that I'd see Edward soon and joke about how I was stuck with the two of them this afternoon. That still didn't distract me from the fact that Edward wasn't at my side. Jasper constantly sent me calming waves and happy waves. Emmett kept cracking jokes. Things to get my isolation off my mind. It worked a little, but not enough. When the movie started, I tried concentrating on that. With Jasper controlling my emotions, Emmett's booming laugh, and the funny movie, I was able to concentrate better. Emmett kept nudging me asking me 'if I just saw that.' I'll admit it was fun. The movie really was funny! I paid attention while it played, but I couldn't really tell you what I had just watched afterwards.

We drove home. The whole way, the boys kept talking about how good the movie was seeing that it came from humans. We finally reached home. Emmett opened my door. I looped one arm through Jasper's and the other through Emmett's. Together we walked to the house. I felt wonderful again. Probably thanks to Jasper. But still. Thinking of Edward was a lot easier than it used to be. I was only a few feet away from him and my two coolest brothers ever were at my side. They dedicated a whole day to me. I thanked them for being there and being so nice and wonderful. We all joined in another group hug and opened the door.


	8. Explain Yourself

**First off: Thank you to every single person listed! They all actually reviewed!! I love you all!**

**Jasperjaded6 Twilightfanatic68 ****Twilight teen-2011 Bellacullen12  
****Tamponlovesedward1848 Wingedspirit**

**These people helped me get ideas for this chapter! Special thanks to:  
****FireCats20  
****Animelove454**

**Chapter 8: Explain Yourself!**

As we walked in, I noticed somebody who wasn't supposed to be here.

"Charlie?" I walked slowly towards him. His eyes were wide with relief and he ran over to hug me.

"Bella!! God, I was so worried. You've been gone for two days. You didn't leave me a note or call or anything!!" By now, his voice was on the edge of relief and moving on to anger, though his face showed nothing but concern.

"I'm…I'm sorry dad. I've just been…a little busy." Charlie narrowed his eyes at me. I noticed he was still in his uniform.

"Carlisle told me you've been here, but when we get home, I want to hear everything!" His voice got louder at that last part. Charlie turned to Carlisle.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I appreciate all of this." Charlie walked towards Carlisle and shook hands. Wait, all of what? Didn't Edward just have a talk with Carlisle? There's no doubt Carlisle knew everything now. Oh no. He didn't tell Charlie. He wouldn't. Crap!

Meanwhile, I turned to my soon-to-be brothers and hugged them once more. Alice hopped up from the couch and kissed me on the cheek, giving me a warm smile.

"Kay Bells. Let's go."

The drive home was rather silent. I just looked out my window. Finally, we reached home. As soon as we step foot through the front door, Charlie spoke up.

"Explain. Now." And so the interrogation begins.

"There really isn't much to explain." I replied weakly, looking at the floor.

"Oh, really. Well how about telling me where you were last night. No, wait. Why not tell me _why _you were where you were last night. Yes, that would be a great start." His voice wasn't really loud, but it was angry. What do I tell him? Oh, it's ok Charlie. Jacob and Edward got in a vampire-werewolf fight. I broke it up, we headed back to Edward's place and made mad passionate love together. Yep, sounds good to me!

"Well…yesterday, after you left, Edward came over. We were going to go to his house and help Alice finish with wedding plans and what not, but…uh…Jacob called. He needed to…uh…talk…to…me.""Mhm, and? Keep going!" He gestured with his hands.

"So, we met him in this park type area and him, Edward, and I…we talked. But…Edward…got…a call from Carlisle!! Yeah, Carlisle called him." An idea suddenly struck me. Before my conscious could yell at me, I quickly added on, "So we headed back to his house. He left, I stayed the night with Alice." Whew. Finished, let's hope he doesn't notice my stuttering!

"And why didn't you let me know today. You were out the whole day! I couldn't get a hold of you." Hmm, this shouldn't be hard to explain."Well, I went to a movie with Jasper and Emmett." Charlie looked at me suspiciously as if he didn't believe me. It was the truth, though! Well, at least the part about the movies was. He stared at me for a few more seconds. I could feel my cheeks get red.

"I see. Bella, you said you talked to Jake. What did you talk about?" Ah, wonderful!

"Uhm, we talked about…stuff.""Such as…"

"…things…""Bella, I really need to know what you said to him.""Why Charlie? What's the big deal anyway?" This was getting irritating. Even if nothing abnormal happened, he still wouldn't, or shouldn't, be interested in a conversation between teenagers.

"Bells…I got a call from Billy." He moved a few inches closer, slowly. "Jacob's gone missing."

"What?" Jake ran away a couple weeks ago. He turned up five days later and completely ignored me. He only started talking to me again a few days before "the incident." I was still angry at him for many many things, but part of me still worried about the poor little boy I met over a year ago.

"Yeah. Told Billy he was going out for a run or something and never came back."

"When?""Today. Around 3:00 this afternoon." I froze.

"Wait. 3:00?" I repeated slowly.

"Yeah. He say anything to you? …or did you say anything to him…?" He looked at me with suspicion in his eyes.

"No, dad. Not a thing." Three o'clock in the afternoon. The same time Jasper, Emmett, and I were at the movies. The same time Carlisle and Edward were talking…

**Sorry, I know it's short. I'll try to make the next one longer. I'm still trying to plan out exactly where it is I wanna go with this story. Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile…I **_**really **_**need to know the answer!! **

**And by the way…I'm not continuing until I get at least 13 reviews! **

**I have faith in you all, you can do it.**


	9. AN

**Just to let you know, all new reviews _will_ be mentioned!**

**_THREE MORE REVIEWS!! I JUST NEED THREE MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE!! TELL OTHERS TO READ AND REVIEW.  
OR IF YOU'RE JUST ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO ARE TOO LAZY TO REVIEW AND JUST READ, WELL THERE'S NOT GOING TO BE MUCH TO READ IF YOU DON'T REVIEW SOON!!_**

**_Oh, and I've also finished Chapter 10, so immdiatley when I get those reviews, you'll have it!_**

**BY THE WAY, I NEED YOU GUYS TO ALSO VOTE**

**IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE.**

**IT'S VERY IMPORTANT **

**THAT I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL. **

**SO…TODAY, JUNE 21ST IS MY BIRTHDAY. I'M NOT ONE **

**FOR BIRTHDAYS **_**AT ALL**_**, WELL NOT MINE, BUT HOW ABOUT AS A **

**PRESENT, YOU GIVE ME SIX MORE REVIEWS? SOUND OK?**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!! **

**Thank you to the following people that have actually reviewed without me begging them:**

**N.A. Tolton**

**Bellacullen12**

**Twilighteen-2011**

**Cullenhaleluvr94**

**Monkey**

**Tamponlovesedward1848**

↑↑**You guys are the best!! So if any one else wants to review **_**CHAPTER 8 **_**I will be sure to mention you're names too. Sending me a review on this doesn't count. Sorry.**


	10. Suspicion

**Thanks: Firecats20, Aundrea, Roseandbubbles, Babystar21, Eandb4ever6, Tazzi, and October Thorn. Now even though these people _still _sent their review to the Authors Note, I guess I'll count them just because you guys are awesome:McGowan and Gatoimp3. The others are on the previous page. Thank you guys for reviewing!! They were sooooo sweet, I almost got a little teary. You all are incredible! I try to respond to every review I get. I love you guys!! You make me feel all fuzzy inside. Lol. :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Suspicion**

"Bella? Bella, are you alright?" I was lost. Edward wouldn't. He wouldn't do anything. At least, not without my permission. I loved Jacob in a sick, perverse, and bizarre way. It took me awhile to reply.

"Uh. Yeah, Charlie. I'm going to go to bed. Tell me if you hear anything else!" I ran upstairs, not tripping for once. As soon as I got to my room, I shut my door and ran to the window. It was open. Edward was here. Now to find him.

"Edward?" I whispered hastily. I searched through the darkness. I saw nothing.

"Edward?" I whispered again, a little more roughly. There wasn't an answer. I just slipped off my shoes. I didn't bother pulling down my covers, instead I just plopped right down. I was too tired to care.

My mind started slipping into sleep when I felt two arms wrap around me. It startled me, but I instantly cuddled closer. I was already half asleep.

"Sleep, my Bella." he crooned in my ear. His voice soothing and cool breath put me further in my trance. "Enter the world of slumber and tread lightly on the land of dreams."**(quoted from my brother Michael)** Edward kissed my cheek and I was gone.

"_Jacob? Jake where are you?" I walk faster into the forest. It comes to an end and a clearing stands in front of me. Suddenly, I see him. _

"_Go away Bella. You've done enough."_

"_No! Don't Jake! Have you gone crazy?!" There I see him, standing too close to the edge of a cliff. I don't understand what we are doing here. My body and mind is working itself. _

"_You seriously don't get it. You never will." He steps a little closer to the edge. His face turned to me and glared. His face showed nothing but anger and hatred…for me. "It's all your fault. All of this! I would have been fine if you hadn't come. Now I can't stop thinking about you. I love you and go to that leech. The leech that left you. I helped you, I loved you, and this is what you do." His glare doesn't move as he inches closer to the edge. _

"_What are you talking about?! I don't want you to do this." I try to walk towards him, but he just backs away."Please, you've been trying to get rid of me. You're the reason for all of this. Goodbye Bella." His glare quickly disappears and he smiles at me as he said the last part. A big smile, I sense a little mischief behind it. All of a sudden, he steps one foot in front of him, his foot hanging in the air. He stands and smiles like that for a few seconds, then pushed his other foot forward. He's gone. _

"_Jacob, NO!"_

I woke and jolted forward. I could feel cold sweat covering my face. I heard a figure get up from the rocking chair and walk towards the bed. It sat on the edge of my bed and stroked my hair.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked with concern. I felt a little calmer just by the sound and smell of him.

"I…I think"

"Was it…your dream?" I sensed a little hurt in his voice. Oh, no! What did I say…wait, what did I _dream_? I couldn't remember. I could remember a little. Just that I was walking through the forest. Nothing new.

'Uhm, I don't know. Maybe. I can't remember." His figure started becoming more visible in the darkness. His eyes were full of worry and - I was right- hurt.

"Edward? Are _you _alright? What did I say?" He looked down from my eyes, then back.

"I'm fine, love. You should try to get more sleep." I didn't really notice that I was still quiet sleepy.

"Ok." And for the second time tonight, I drifted off without a care.

The next morning was cold and rainy. I heard and saw the rain outside. It beat against my window. I felt the wonderful two arms that had been wrapped around me since I woke up earlier in the night. I turned towards the body connected to them and buried myself in it. Edward chuckled.

"Good Morning." I mumbled and he chuckled again. After a little argument on whether I should get up or not, I finally just got up. Stupid vampire and his stupid tactics. I got in the shower and did all my human needs as Edward waited for me downstairs. He was sitting at the table in Charlie's chair. I got a bowl of cereal and sat down across from him.

He grabbed up the newspaper and started reading. I suddenly remembered what I found out yesterday."Hey, Edward." .

"Hm." He didn't look up from the paper.

"What did Carlisle talk to you about yesterday?" His lips pressed together into a hard line before answering.

"Just everything that happened." Hm, curious.

"And…" I prompted him.

"And that's it."

"Edward, I don't think it would take a whole day to explain."

"Bella, I promise. That's what we talked about."

"Ha! Right there, you never said it was the _only _thing you talked about." I pointed my finger at him. He just tilted his head the slightest and looked at me through his beautiful lashes.

"Yes, we might have talked about other things. I just answered questions Carlisle had." He shrugged. "That's it." His fingers brushed my cheek. "I promise."

After about three minutes of complete autopilot, I was able to think again."S-s-so you d-didn't go anywhere?" Edward looked to the side, letting out a huff. Not a irritated huff, a thinking-hard huff. He looked at me again.

"No. Why do you ask?" To my surprise, his face showed true confusion. However, he was known for his remarkable acting skills.

"Edward." I took a deep breath and took a chance. "Did you do something to Jacob?" When I looked at him, I saw amusement in his eyes. He was happy.

"Why? Am I too late?" Now I was getting frustrated.

"Jacob's gone missing, Edward. Now tell me, did. You. Do. Anything. To Jacob?"He chuckled.

"I guess someone beat me to it." Ugh, that's it. I got from my chair and rinsed my bowl in the sink. As I turned off the faucet, Edward came up from behind me and rested his chin on my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry, love. No, I have not done anything to that ridiculous mutt. He's stupid. I bet he's got a lot of people who don't like him. Not just us. They probably got a hold of him before me." He laughed again. I couldn't deny what he said. Jacob could be quiet arrogant. And annoying, and irritating, and sick. I couldn't stand Jacob. He was the jerk who got me in this mess. Jake on the other hand, I loved Jake.

Edward started rocking us side to side. Still behind me, he whispered in my ear. "You know, Alice is kind of jealous of how close you are to my, well soon-to-be _our_, brothers. I think she wanted to show you that sisters are much better." I smiled. Silly little Alice. How could you _not _love her?

I still couldn't get my mind off of Jacob. Not really because of worrying. More out of curiosity. I wondered where would he be, why he would be there? The worrying hovered over the questions like how is he, is he ok? The angry part of me came up with: how could he be so stupid, he feels threatened and runs away, childish.

It was all so confusing. I wasn't sure which part of me to side with. So far, curiosity was winning.

**What happens next? You'll find out as soon as I write it!! Review please, I'll reply!**


	11. Curiosity

**So this chapter, if you ask me, totally sucks. I got the Seth idea from Breaking Dawn chapter1. I just figured you deserved an update for the long wait I'm putting you through. I truely apologize for the poor quality of this chapter!! Please review, unless you absolutely hated it. I don't think my self-esteem can take another bashing. So please, keep it neutral or nice. Whatever floats your boat. I'll make next chapter better! I just have to take this slower than I want to. I have lots of plans for this story. **

**Anywho, thank you to: CrazZy-BunNy, twilghteen-2011, rosesandbubbles, TwilightRoxMyWorld, FireCats20, chocoholic477, wingedspirit, DorkySexyVixen, ginafan, im with the vampires3, LennonxElize, PKJJAJNJJ. Feel free to pm me with any ideas!! You know I love to hear them. **

**Also, Emmett's Hitlist will be updated if not tomorrow, then after this weekend. Sorry!!**

**_Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! _**

**(See A/N at end of story) Chapter 10: Curiosity**

_Previous Chapter:_

_It was all so confusing. I wasn't sure which part of me to side with. So far, curiosity was winning._

We were just in Edward's bedroom relaxing on his couch. I laid with my head in his lap reading one of the Harry Potter books I had recently started. Edward just sat there playing with my hair, eyes closed. I suddenly felt my back pocket twitch.

"Oh. I'm vibrating." Edward's eyes snapped open and stared at me in shock.

"What? Someone texted me." His gaze softened, "dirty mind," I mumbled to myself. He smiled. I flipped open my phone and read the screen.

**Have you heard from Jake?**

It was Seth. Jacob's wolf brother. Seth was the only one who accepted the Cullens. Sweet kid. I replied and asked him the same. My phone vibrated once more.

**Well kinda. Can you call?**

I dialed his number. "What's up, Seth?"

"We haven't gotten any information really. Just his thoughts. The perk of being wolves."

"What's he been thinking?" There was my curiosity bubbling over again.

"He's real upset. Said something 'bout you and how you didn't understand and how he hated Edward. He's acting weird. Some things he's thinkin is kinda scary."

"W-what do you mean? Like what?" I stuttered. Edward was listening intently as well.

"I don't know. He's not himself. I don't know if he's just really sad or slightly crazy. I heard him say he wanted to come back. Said something about a plan." The tone of Seth's voice had me worried. Great. Jacob _is _coming back, but planning something. Sad or crazy, it's not something good.

"Uhm, ok Seth. Thanks for telling me. I'll call you if I h-hear anything." With that, I closed my phone. Edward's face showed deep concentration.

"What do you think he's up to?" I asked Edward. He shook his head.

"I don't know. Let's go downstairs." I followed him down to the living room. Jacob soon fled from my mind as Edward, Emmett, and I played poker. I couldn't use my money because I didn't have any. So Emmett gave me 100 to play. Of course I planned to give it back, not like I would actually stand a chance in winning anyway.

An hour later.

"Damn, Bella. I'm down to my last 20!" Emmett stated anxiously.

I ended up winning. How? I have no clue. They probably let me win.

"Wow. You're good at this Bella. I've only got 45 left!" Edward said. We were the only ones with money afterwards. I headed towards my pile of 555 and handed Emmett back the 100 he lent me and the 300 he had started out with. Edward chuckled.

"Here Emmett. I'm not going to _keep_ it."

"No. It's yours. You won it. Fair and sq-well let's not go that far." He mumbled the last part. Emmett's bottom lip jutted. It looked so cute. I let out an, "awww!"

"Shut up." He mumbled walking up the stairs. Edward and I laughed.

Edward took me home around ten o'clock. Charlie was just hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Mrs. Stanley. Apparently there have been a few disturbances around the area, especially in the forest. It didn't sound too serious. I just sent a few guys from the station to go check it out."

Disturbances. In the area. Especially the forest. Jacob. Seth did mention how Jacob was coming back. Maybe he was already back. No worries. I mean, he would never hurt anybody!! I knew Jake. He wouldn't put anyone in danger. Though I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing...

I went to bed next to Edward. The dream I had was haunting. I recognized it from last night! Jake killed himself. It was a horrible dream, watching your best friend die because of you. Not even an adult yet, he was still just a kid. The funny thing was, this was the only state I could remember this dream. It would leave me in the morning yet again. What was weird was the fact that I knew it would.

* * *

When I awoke, Edward was staring at me. Not like usual. It was as if my face were an impossible puzzle and he was trying to decode it.

"What?" I asked him. He took a deep breath and instantly started.

"Do you remember what you dreamed last night?" I studied him. "Just out of curiosity." He added. I thought about it. Two nights in a row I haven't been able to recall my dreams. I shook my head.

"Ok. Go get ready. Alice has plans for you today."

"Oh, Joy." Sarcasm dripping from my statement.

"Don't let her hear you," He laughed, "it'll only make it worse. Plus, she's on a mission to out-do Emmett and Jasper."

I brushed my teeth and hair. I wasn't really hungry. Edward insisted that I eat, but I said no.

"What are you thinking?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Didn't you hear Charlie last night?"

"Yes. You don't need to worry about it though. He's a kid. Kids runaway and act crazy all the time. This one just happens to be a dog."

"You know, Edward. You seem very smug about this whole thing." I didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did. Edward had e_very_ right to be happy about the situation.

"It's just that he did something to you Bella! He raped you...or whatever you want to call it. I don't know how you can just look it over! You should want to kill him more than I do and you don't! Instead you're worrying about him. I don't get it! Please tell me, Bella. _Inform me_ of your ways." I cringed at the last sentence. He was frustrated, I could tell.

""I _am_ mad at Jacob!! I hate him for doing what he did, but it wasn't rape," Once again I cringed. I wasn't comfortable with that word. "He should never had come to that party. I shouldn't have invited him upstairs. That was just asking for a disaster!" I said, "And I'm not worried about _him_! I'm worried about other people. He wouldn't do anything though. I-I just want t-to know what Seth was talking about. Jake's upset." I mainly was talking to myself.

"Why do you care if he's upset? You're better than him! He took advantage of you by giving you some kind of guilt trip!! Then he dares to just run off! We've talked about this before!" Oops, If I didn't back peddle my way out of this now, he was going to explode. The talks we had had about this, had all ended up with Edward breaking something.

"I know. I'm so-," his look cut me off, that was one of the topics we'd covered. No apologizing, "Anyway, you're right. I shouldn't care. I don't care. I'm just…curious." There was that word that was beginning to haunt me, "I'll never forgive him for what he did to you Edward...Don't look at me that way! I know that part affected you as much as it did me. Let's just forget it. I don't want him butting his way into our conversations." He hugged me and kissed my lips passionately.

"We'd better go," He said, his voice much softer. With that, we headed out to his Volvo (which he had run out to get when Charlie left) and arrived at his house within minutes.

"Hello, Bella." Esme greeted me from the living room couch. She was sitting next to Alice reviewing a few things Alice wanted her perspective on. I said hello back and walked over to the loveseat where Edward pulled me down beside him. Just then Emmett and Jasper came down the stairs at human pace. They had their heads stuck up away from Alice.

"Good luck trying to beat us," Emmett muttered as he passed her. "You're gonna need it." That was true I had to admit. My day with the two men was great. I had loads of fun and I could tell they tried their hardest. I especially felt bad for making them waste their afternoon with a boring human.

"You wish." Alice said looking up from her binder. She saw me and smiled warmly. I smiled back. She then thanked Esme, kissed her cheek, and ran upstairs with her binder. I talked for a minute with Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Esme. Suddenly, Edward stopped midsentence and his arm stiffened around me.

"What is it?" I whispered anxiously to him. He just shook his head and Alice was instantly sitting on the arm of the couch. They looked at each other, obviously having one of their nonvocal conversations and confused expressions. With Jasper sensing their emotions, Edward reading Alice's mind, Alice seeing what he's going to say before he said it, Emmett and I were the only ones who didn't have a clue what was going on. Esme excused herself and disappeared.

"You guys going to tell us what you saw or are we going to have to play charades for it?" Emmett asked. He was joking around, but his voice held a bit of annoyance. Alice then looked at me.

"Bella, we're going to have to reschedule our day together. Is that alright?" Why did she even bother asking? I couldn't help but to feel a little relieved though, "No. I don't mind." Was all I said. I saw her lips barely moving, but heard no sound. She was talking to vampires only. Excluding the human. When she finished, she apologized for our "fun day" delay then scowled at Emmett.

"Fine Emmett. Have your stupid fun. Just keep in mind that I'm better than you!" Emmett chuckled. He lifted himself off the couch and walked over to me. He held out his hand. I hesitated for a minute. What was going on? I slowly gave him my hand, all the while still looking at Edward. I was about to say something, but Emmett threw me over his shoulder and we were off. Next thing I knew, I was being buckled into Emmett's jeep.

"So," He started, "Me and you are going to go have fun. So what do you want to do?" I thought about my options. Option 1, I could ask him what was happening, but he wouldn't answer. Option 2, I could refuse going anywhere and get in trouble with Edward. Option 3, just go along. Option 3 seemed the easiest. All of a sudden, Emmett starting bouncing up and down, clapping his hands saying, "Oooh. Oooh. I know! I know!" The jeep started rolling down the long driveway. We arrived in Seattle in about 40 minutes. He parked and helped me out. I read the sign hanging on the building.  
_ Dave and Busters Food&Arcade  
_Of course.

About two hours later of getting my butt kicked at almost everything, and falling every 2 seconds (Emmett caught me before I hit the ground) on dance revolution, we took off. In an instant we were at some casual restaraunt.

"Look Emmett, this is really sweet and all, but...why is it necessary?" Maybe that was enough of a hint for him to explain today's earlier events.  
"Honestly, Bella? I'm not aloud to tell you. I don't why they are making such a big deal out of it. I mean it's important to keep you safe!! But this thing could be prevented." He looked down at the table and didn't say another word the rest of the meal. Neither did I. Apparently something was going to happen. A threat of some kind towards me. Nothing different. I was on a quiet the amount of hitlists, this didn't startle me. We drove home with 'Mr.Roboto' blaring out of the car speakers. To my surprise, we were heading a different direction than the Cullens' house. He was taking me home!

"Why are we here?"  
"Special orders. Edward will be here in a minute. Charlie's home so you should be fine for the time being." I should be fine? Why was there any doubt? Besides my possibility of falling down the stairs and breaking my neck, but that wasn't much of a worry. Emmett walked me to the door then turned back to his jeep and drove out of sight. Charlie was zipping up his jacket.

"Where are you going, Charlie?" I asked as he went to go get his keys.

"I got a call from the station." He paused and put a hand on my shoulder, "Some one reported a mutant dog where Mrs. Stanley said last night…Same ones reported earlier this year, but this time only one was spotted." Uh-oh.

"Where?" I blurted out. Charlie didn't answer, but walked out. If only Alice could see him.

What was he up to? A depressed crazy was running around in Forks in search for something, not only that, but it was a werewolf! That something had to do with me. I don't mean to sound self-absorbed, but I knew Jacob. I just hoped he wouldn't hurt anyone. Not purposely, Jake would never hurt anybody!!

The important thing was the Edward would be here any minute. Then I wouldn't have to think about anything but him.

I started cleaning up the mess Charlie left in the kitchen. I was about to turn off the light and head upstairs when I heard something. It sounded like thud against the back wall. I looked out the glass door and there was a black shadow in the trees. It instantly ran off when I caught sight of it. It was probably just Edward. Or Emmett being stupid.

I got up to my bedroom and changed into my pajamas. I laid down on my comfortable pillow. I wasn't planning on sleeping until I had Edward beside me. Just as I was laying there staring at the ceiling, something flew at my window. It looked like a small rock. I ignored it. It was probably just the tree or something. I looked back up at the ceiling. Something flew at my window again, but this time it busted it's way through.

**Sorry if I confused you guys earlier. Thanks to FireCats20, I caught a little mistake I made and corrected it. So this is the corrected version of Chapter 10. Still not perfect, but it makes more sense now. **


	12. Home Improvement

Chapter 11:

**Once again, sorry for the long delay! I'm just having to a lot of things around lately. Not cool. So anyway, this chapter is like super short and I'm sorry!! I wrote it on my plane ride home. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Next chapter, if you haven't guessed, is Bella 'bonding' with her sisters. I hope you like this one though. I would hate to disappoint my readers. If you have any ideas for next chapter, please let me know. I love hearing them!! **

**Chapter 11: Home Improvement**

"Bella, are you ok?!" A voice came, just as my door busted open. I screamed again. Edward ran to my side grabbing my hand.

"Shh. It's ok. It's just me." He soothed. Hearing his velvety voice instantly calmed me. Then I felt a breeze from where my slaughtered up window.

"Edward! Window! Shattered!" I said, rather hysterically. He looked towards my window and nodded.

"I know. Alice saw. I tried to get here fast enough to stop who-_what _ever did this.

Unfortunately, I was too late. I heard you scream and ran up here. Are you alright?" I nodded.

So Alice had seen this happen. So shouldn't she had seen who it was? Not unless that person was invisible to her. Invisible. The one person that made Alice blind. Jacob.

"Jacob." I stated outloud. Edward's eyes narrowed and a low growl bubbled up his throat.

"But, if it was him…wouldn't this whole situation disappear from Alice?" That doesn't make sense. Anything involving werewolves made the future just vanish all together. Maybe it wasn't Jake. Who else would throw things at my window like that? Besides, Seth did say he was coming back…

I thought back to the shadow I had seen earlier tonight before I had gone to bed. Coincidence? Yeah right. I was on way to many hitlists to even think that. I looked up at Edward who was staring at me intently.  
"What are you thinking so hard about?" He asked. That should be his slogan or something. I decided to go ahead and tell him. What could go wrong? Ooh, Bella don't say that!

"Well, tonight when I was leaving the kitchen I saw…I don't know, a shadow? It was something like that. But it ran away right when I saw it."  
Edward was hanging a quilt over the window, after the tossing the huge rock back out the window. Great, now I need a new door and window, AGAIN!

"This whole mess is starting to get expensive." I thought aloud. Edward sat down next to me and stroked my hair.

"Don't worry love, nothing's going to happen. The mutt's just having a teenage fit. He'll get over it." He paused than muttered quietly, "if he's smart."

He climbed into bed with me. I guess he expected me to fall asleep right away. Sure, like that's gonna happen. I just snuggled closer to his chest and unwillingly fell asleep after a while.

My dream was different this time. It was disturbing. Right up there with Jake's suicide mission dream.

_I'm sitting in my rocking chair. Except, strangely, at the Cullens' house, Edward's room to be exact. I get up and walk over to a crib where I pick up a small baby. _

The dream got suddenly very vivid.

_I uncover the baby from all the blankets coated over it. When I see the child, my heart stops. No! The baby has soft russet skin and extremely large dark brown eyes. When I hold it close to me, the child quits all crying and fussing. _

I tore myself awake from the dream. Edward was gone, but I heard Charlie's footsteps headed for my room.

"Hey Bells." His voice was thick, heavy, and groggy sounding. He obviously hadn't gotten enough sleep last night, "S'everything ok?" He yawned.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"You kinda screamed, honey."

"Oh. Just a dream. Alice took me shopping." I lied. There was no way I was going to tell him the truth. Luckily, he was too sleepy to notice.

Charlie dragged himself back to his room. Edward was next to me immediately.

"What did you really dream about?" He asked. Great. I forgot how well Edward could read me.

"Just a nightmare, I guess." That sounded good enough. Not a lie, but it was vague. Edward noticed.

"About…" Dang it!

"…Jacob." I actually had no clue what it meant. I guess my face showed my worry.

"Don't worry, love." He wrapped his arms around me. "I already told you. This is no big deal. I'll always protect you." He kissed me sweetly and I completely melted.

Apparently he mistook my worry as scared. Well, I was scared, but not for the reason he thought.

The one night I remembered my dream and it has to be this one! God is doing this on purpose, I swear he is! I'm converting to Buddha.

I hopped out of my bed and headed for the bathroom. When I finished up, I went downstairs for breakfast. Edward met me with a bowl of cereal already prepared.

"Well, thank you!"

I sat down at the table and starting eating.

"What are today's plans?" At that exact moment, Alice appeared leaning on the back of Edward's chair. Her smile was covering half her face.

"No. Please no, Alice. I love you, but not today.' I pleaded. I still had to find some way to explain my windows random self combustion to Charlie. Not to mention getting it fixed…and my door removing itself from it's hinges…maybe I should just get curtains.

She scowled, "Isabella Marie we are spending the day together! Get over it! You'll have so much fun, I promise! And there isn't even that much shopping, either." Her judgement of 'not much shopping' was different than the average person.

Alice was bouncing so hard, Edward jumped out of his chair. Alice laughed. Just then, I heard a scampering sound. It was like tiny feet against the wooden floor. A mouse! Ew, not a huge fan of mice. I heard a small shriek and looked up to see Alice had jumped into Edward's arms. Her face had disgust written all over it. It was Edward's turn to laugh.

"You drink blood, fight with bears, kill mountain lions, and insult Emmett's muscles and yet a mouse is unbearable?" He laughed. "No sister of mine is scared of mice, Alice!" Alive got back to the floor and fixed her shirt.

"I'm not scared of mice, Edward! I'd step on those little demons! They always try to nibble on my perfect shoes and wonderful clothes!" Alice crossed her arms over her chest. Edward rolled his eyes. She stuck out her tongue only making him laugh yet again.  
"Ok, Bella. Let's go!" She grabbed my arm and we were suddenly in her Porsche, speeding down the road.

**Twilighteen-2011, FireCats20, Mella Fran, Awesomeblossom609, wingedspirit, chocoholic477, CrazZy-BunNy, devilstwin6969, bellacullen12, BellaandEdward4Ever, DorkySexyVixen, and addicted2twilight88. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWS!! I really do appreciate them.**

**ON ANOTHER NOTE: THIS COMPUTER IS GHETTO!! It's a crappy horrible computer. There fore I have to do everything on Microsoft word, I can't edit anything on fanfiction. And my chapters often disappear on it. So If there are any grammar/spelling errors, pretend they aren't there. LOVE YOU GUYS!!**


	13. Sisters

It's been a very very long wait, I know

**It's been a very very long wait, I know. And I apologize deeply!! It always hurts me to make you guys angry and anxious. I'm sorry! I tried to make this as long as I could, but it didn't turn out that way. I'll try to update sooner, but I have band camp next week. 9am-4:30pm then 6pm-8:30pm everyday from Monday to Friday. So yeah, a bit busy. Hope you like this!! It makes me happy when you do!! Love you all! And thank you for giving this story a chance!**

**Chapter 13: Sisters**

The car pulled into the mall parking lot. We were at Seattle's finest mall. It was supposed to be more expensive than other ones in the area. We got out of the car and walked inside. It was beautiful. There was a large fountain in the center. Surrounding it, were four different isles and an escalator. This place was huge!

"Ok, first: We are going to the spa." Alice chirped.

"Spa? Uh, Alice. When you say we…" I'm not sure how to explain why her skin was so cold and hard and perfect. Not to mention a reason why her features were unchangeable.

"I mean you. I'll just hang around and make sure they do everything right. Don't worry. You're in good hands. And would you relax?! This is supposed to be fun!"

"Fun? I really appreciate what you're doing Alice, really I do. But-," I couldn't do it. As soon as I said but, she looked up at me with big puppy eyes. It was impossible to resist.

"Ok. Fine!" She smiled triumphantly. We continued our walk down the huge hall.

She guided me towards a large room with manicure/pedicure stations, a salon area, and four doors that led to message rooms.

"Hi! We're here for our appointment. Cullen." The lady at the desk flipped through a book with lots of tabs and ran her finger down the page.

"Ah, here we are. Mani/Pedi, Full Body Message, and a Wax. Right this way!" Wow. Alice never did things half way. I tried not to dwell on the fact that it wasn't even noon yet.

The lady walked us to one of the closed doors. She grabbed one of the keys from the key rung around her neck and unlocked the door. Inside there was a message table. Next to it was a table with a bucket of wax, various lotions, waxing strips, oils, and lights. The room was very dim, but there were two lights that practically burned a whole through your head when aimed at you.

"Your assistant will be just a minute." The lady smiled and walked out. Leaving the door open.

"Ok, now Bella. You're getting waxed first." I stopped her right there.

"Where exactly am I getting waxed?" I was almost too scared to hear the answer.

"Quit worrying! No where exotic, I promise! Eyebrows, lip, and legs."

"Whoa. Legs? Renee told me that was the most painful!"

"Well she lied." Then she mumbled, "Brazilian's far worse…"

A few minutes later, our 'assistant' came in.

"Hello, my dear. My name is Jess. I will be beautifying you today!" Whew. Good! He's gay.

"Now, all you need to do is just lie down and relax." Alice raised her eyebrows. I gave her an 'oh-shut-up' look. I laid back and braced myself for the bright light that was getting ready to _shine _my face away.

Jess decided to start with my legs. Something I didn't know how to prepare myself for this, but I took hold of the sides of the bed. He started sticking a few strips on.

"Have you ever done this before?" He asked.

"Uh, no. No, I haven't." I heard him mumble something like 'this should be interesting.' He smiled comfortingly at me. His fingers took the edge of one of the strips and…

"_HOLY CRAP!"_ That freaking hurt!! Another rip. I clenched my jaw and clamped my hands tighter to the bed. Another rip. Nope, can't do this. I'll just shave. Just as I was about to state my thoughts, Alice glared daggers at me. I could barely hear a soft growl slipping past her lips. Jess didn't seem to notice. I laid my head back down and followed through the rest of this torture.

By the last rip, I was ready to cry. In fact my eyes were starting water. So let's not do this again! He put some soothing gel stuff on both my legs and rubbed it in. The cold cream did wonders for my blazing skin. Now for the brows and lip. It would be nothing compared to just now.

After a few minutes of yanking hair from my face, Jess spoke up.

"To give the lotions time to soak in, we're going to go ahead and move on to your hair. If you like, you may go ahead and change into you're robe. It's hanging right there on the back of this door. I'll be back once I get everything set up." He walked out and shut the door behind him.

"So, I might have forgotten to tell you that it supposedly hurts the first time…" Are. You. Serious. For the safety of myself, I decided to not comment on that.

"What's he doing to my hair?" I'm not fond of cutting my hair. I used to not care, but now I do. My hair was just above my waist now. Edward loved it. I wouldn't want to disappoint him.

"Just washing it and putting in layers. Nothing bad. It'll look great, I promise!" Every time she said that, she always forgot to fill me in on some little secret. I changed into my robe and Alice and I walked out. Jess was getting a sink ready for me. When he saw us, he motioned for us to come. I loved getting my hair washed. It always felt amazing the way they did it.

About half an hour later, my hair was layered, washed, and still wet. It was wrapped up in a towel and I was sent back to my room. Now for the message. This part is unpredictable. Sometimes they hurt like hell, and other times it doesn't do anything. Much to my surprise, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it very much!

It started with my back and made it's way down to my legs up my arms and shoulders to my neck. At some point, I think I fell asleep because Alice was gently shaking me awake.

"Bella! I guess that means you liked it?!" Again she was smiling.

The mani/pedi wasn't bad either. No wonder you get the leg wax first. After that, everything feels peaceful! My fingers and toes matched. They got it French style. The tips were pearl white and the rest was nice, clear, and shiny.

My hair was blow dried and I was back in my clothes. My body felt wonderful. Something I didn't expect at all.

"Thank you, Alice. That was great!"

"Oh, it's not over yet." This surprised me. Surely that took half the day.

"What?"

"No silly. It's only 3:00. Right now, we're meeting Rosalie in the food court." We walked to the food court and sure enough, there was Rosalie in all her glory. She was sitting at one of the tables with a plate of Chinese food. Alice had already seen what I was going to get.

We all sat and talked while I ate.

"So Bella, did you enjoy your pampering?" Rosalie asked. She was smiling at me.  
"Yeah. I feel great, now!" Yeah, now I felt great. I finished eating and we started shopping.

I wasn't really looking forward to it, but it really wasn't that bad. The whole time, we laughed and talked and shared stories. In two hours, we had six bags and I had learned to walk in 3 inch heels. It's not much, but it's a starting point: as Rosalie told me.

Then I noticed what section of one store they were leading me to. Lingerie.

**(Yeah, I know Bella shops for lingerie in every single fanfiction, but I couldn't resist.)**

"Uhm, why are we looking over here?" I asked.

"Now that you and Edward have taken it further, the right night wear is a necessity!"

"Wait, how do you know about that?" That one night Edward and I had…well, "gotten closer" was at a time I'm sure the family wouldn't listen in on. Apparently, that was the exact opposite.

"Oh come on, Bella. Did you forget we were there? Let me tell you, it sure startled Jasper. One minute we were all talking in the living room, the next he was using a pillow to hide his… you get the point." We all laughed.

"You know, Bella. You never did tell us what it was like!" Alice practically sang. Rosalie agreed.

"It was…I'm not sure I feel comfortable telling you this." Definitely out of my comfort zone.

"We're almost sisters, now! You can tell us anything! That includes sex! I mean that was your first time, right?"

"Well…yeah." I blushed.  
"So what was it like? I mean, Edward's all uptight. I can't see him in that situation." Rosalie chuckled. I couldn't help but to agree. Edward is the most gentlemanly guy I've ever met.

"Well, it was…I don't know. Better than great! It was…wonderful. Amazing. Blissful!! And he definitely isn't a gentleman when it comes to that! Well, he is, but he's…" I tried to think of the right way to describe it. I blushed harder.

"Kinky?"  
"Sexy?" Rosalie offered.

"Horrible?"

"Alice! No, not horrible! Kinky? I guess. Sexy? Yes!" Their questions got more detailed. With each question, my blush went a little darker.

We shopped for a few more hours until we went to some expensive (of course) restaurant downtown. The food was great. The waitress couldn't stop gawking at the two vampires beside me. Couldn't say I blame her. Once I finished eating, we left.

I walked back into the house. The three of us still laughing at a story Rosalie told us.

"Sounds like you had fun." Jasper said, coming out of the kitchen with Emmett at his side.

"She did." Alice replied. The four starting walking towards each other. When they were a foot apart, the battle began. Rosalie and Jasper were staring each other down as were Emmett and Alice. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and a head rest against mine. I didn't have to look to see who it was.

"The boys are worried you had more fun with the girls than them. The girls are determined to win your favor." We laughed.

"By the way, you look amazing. It certainly seems you had a fun time."

"Oh, I did! It was interesting." I giggled again.

"Ugh! Not fair! Rematch!" Emmett screamed at Alice.

"No! You lost! Take it like a man!" She yelled back. The arguing continued as Edward and I continued our way upstairs.

When we were safely in his room, I started telling him about my day. Leaving out some of the conversations… The whole time, he just played with my hair and stared at me. I blushed every time I saw him gazing at me.

"You never fail to look beautiful." He muttered, mostly to himself I think. Once again, my cheeks rised in temperature.

"I got you something!" I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh?" He said, a little surprised.

"Yeah. Want to see? Well, I don't know if you'll like it…" I trailed off remembering what that something was. The lingerie or 'night wear' as Alice called it.

"I'm sure I'll love it." And just when I thought I couldn't get any redder.

I grabbed one of the bags and dashed into his bathroom. (which was conveniently across the room.)

I washed my face to cool myself down. Then an idea hit me. I picked a silk blue night gown and put it on. It was very clingy in all the right places, but there was still enough room for it to slid all around me. The straps threatened to fall off, but never did. It was about an inch below my butt. Barely covering my black lace underwear. I had on the matching black lace push-up bra. Then I got out a washcloth, got it wet, and dabbed it on me. The water felt good against my hot skin. When I was sure I was cooled down, and dampened, I shakily walked out.

Edward looked up at me and his jaw dropped. His eyes scanned me over and over. I saw his hand twitch a few times; both of them. I couldn't help but notice something else slowly moving…

I, somehow, made my way over to the bed and attempted to crawl over to him. That didn't work out as well as I wanted. I was so nervous, it made me look like a retarded duck.

Edward went for it, though! I think, I hope. His hands found my body and started roaming. As did his lips. The touch was gentle. Feathery light. It was so much better than the message. I though back to the message and replaced Jess with Edward. His hands gently pushing in my skin, rubbing in circles, all over my body, hearing his low velvet voice whisper reassuringly to me. His breath tickling my neck, raising goose bumps, as he leans closer to me.

I couldn't contain the moan that spilled out from me. It brought me back to the present and I noticed two Golden orbs smoldering mine. As Edward moved up from his full body cat scan, I couldn't help but moan again. He slowly continued to come closer. He came closer, forcing me to lean back. In a few seconds, I was securely against the bed and Edward was hovering over me. I felt his hand run over my sleek thigh. Thank god for waxing! His hand moved further and further up. His lips smashed into mine and I felt his tongue slide across my lip. I barely parted my lips for him and he kissed me again. We always had to be careful about his teeth cutting me, so our kisses such as these could never be too deep. But nevertheless, it was blissful.

His hand reached the strings of my panties and started pulling them down. When at my knees, his hand went back up…and up…and up.

**Special thanks to--who I haven't mentioned before--: Roseandbubbles (who's reviewed every chapter of all of my stories, and is a sweetheart) Wingedspirit (who's done the same and likes my fanfics) and .smile-big.xx (who's done the same and made my day with reviews)**

_**Devilstwin6969, twilighteen-2011, DorkySexyVixen, bellacullen12, roseandbubbles, addicted2twilight88, wingedspirit, Phoenix Shadowwalker, FireCats20, **_

_**Kristina-Marie-Swan, LaTuaCantante14, Tazzi, codancerstar17, and .smile-big.xx**_

**DON'T WORRY, I'LL HAVE EVERYONE WHO HAS CONTRIBUTED TO THIS STORY AT ALL, AT THE END. KINDA LIKE CREDITS. SO DON'T WORRY, YOU WILL BE MENTIONED!!**


	14. High Speed Chase

**Again, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how vulgar this fanfiction was! I wrote it a while ago and I've…I guess matured, since then. I will (some time soon) go through and censor out a lot of the graphic scenes. I'm sorry about completely burning your minds!! I promise I won't write so immaturely anymore. Yes, I'll put in a LITTLE fluff, but definitley not as much as before! So, I'm sorry about that. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING SO PATIENTLY!!!**

**Chapter 13: High Speed Chase**

I felt the sunlight hit my face. I was also getting a little warm. Usually Edward was my air conditioner. Speaking of Edward, where is he?

I felt the space next to me and sure enough, it was empty. Suddenly, my hand touched something on the pillow. I looked. There was a beautiful pink stargazer lily from the garden. I smiled.

"Edward, you're amazing." I whispered.

I flipped open Edward's cell phone to see what time it was (It was closer to me than mine was). The wallpaper was a picture of us kissing on the park swings. I smiled even bigger. It was a little past ten o'clock. I decided I'd get up. I grabbed one of the bags from yesterday and started going through it looking for an outfit. Surely I could find something. And I did.

I put on a black button-up shirt with a really cool silver design on the whole left side. With the shirt, I put on a pair of really comfortable jeans Rosalie picked out. I was really glad she started liking me more. If she didn't, I appreciated the effort.

I went downstairs everyone was in the kitchen laughing and talking. I smelt something really good the closer I got. They never failed to make me feel welcomed.

"Good Morning, Bella! I made you some cookies. I thought you'd rather have those instead of boring breakfast food again," Esme smiled.

"Thank you, Esme! You are very much appreciated!" I replied. She hugged me. I felt someone tug on the back of my shirt pulling me back. I ended up in Edward's lap in one of the dining room chairs.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted when he saw me. He, Jasper, and Alice had been outside in Esme's garden. Alice scowled at me and leant against the bar. I gave her a questioning look and Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked them.

"We have a question for you Bella."

"So uh, we were more fun right?" Emmett asked. Alice started shaking her head.

"Well," I thought, "I enjoyed all of you! Really I did. I had a lot fun with each of you guys-and Girls! I suppose that it's a tie."

Apparently, that's what Alice had seen.

"Ties are out Bella. People win or they lose. I win and they lose. That's just how it goes. But noo. You have to make it more complicated," I couldn't help but laugh. Alice will be Alice.

Something here seemed to be off. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something wasn't right. Everyone was acting normal, but too normal. I thought about Esme making cookies. She was always trying to feed me the ideal human way as often as she could. A big breakfast with milk or juice, a healthy light lunch, and a nice fancy dinner with a nice dessert. She liked cooking. Now all of a sudden she was baking me cookies. Carlisle as well, he was in the kitchen the first few minutes I was in here, then he left not even saying a word, but he smiled at me like nothing was different. Rosalie was quite. She wasn't arguing with Emmett, joking around with Emmett, or even talking at all! Jasper was the same. Alice was her usual self. Nothing was out of order with her, maybe a little too much her usual self. Emmett was the next best actor next to Alice. He behaved none other than usual. The last was Edward. I saw how everyone's eyes touched his face at some point or another. I hadn't actually looked at him fully yet, but when I did his eyes were hard and cold, though his face was soft and he smiled. Yes, something was up.

"Well, I'm off." I said. I meant to be random and mysterious. I wanted to see if they would react. Surely enough, they all did.

Esme turned her head to look at me. Alice's eyes stopped scanning the floor and froze in place. Jasper looked up at the scene before him. Rosalie looked at me. Through my peripheral vision, I saw Edward's face match his eyes.  
"What? You can't leave without cookies!" Emmett's voice was normal as was his face, but his body was perfectly still.

The disturbing scene lasted for a total of three seconds. I guess they thought I didn't notice.  
"That's true. I'd feel awful about that! Making you go through all this trouble and me ignoring it. I do appreciate this all Esme, really I do! Would it be alright if I take some with me?" I asked. It wasn't a lie so there wasn't a reason for them to be disbelieving.

"Of course dear. Take as many as you like." Esme smiled warmly. Had I not noticed the scene a few seconds ago, I would have just dismissed my paranoid suspicions.

"Thanks, Esme." I grabbed some cookies on a napkin and said goodbye once more. Edward and I walked out of the kitchen. He walked me to the door, and we stood facing each other. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Us standing there was like the whole I-Know-That-You-Know moment. Almost as if we were challenging each other. It was true though, I was challenging him. But I knew he would just say, 'Love, you're being absurd. Nothing's the matter. Everything's fine.' Then he'd send me off with a chaperone.

"See you later," I said. Not drifting from his gaze.

"Yeah." His voice was low and his expression didn't change. Yep. He knew. He knew that I knew. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and I turned towards my truck that I had left here a few days ago.

"Bella."

"Yeah?" He disappeared for a second. When he came back, he stopped at the doorway and tossed me a set of keys.

"Take the Volvo." His voice remained very suspicious.

"Sure thing, Edward." I replied monotone. Hiding the curiosity of _why _he wanted me to take _his_ car.

I started the car and as I drove down the driveway, I looked in the rearview mirror to see the front door finally close. I sighed.

What was _that_ all about?! Alice must have had a vision last night. That's why Edward wasn't there this morning. And when I had woken up, they must have heard me. That was their cue. But WHY? I'm not the smartest thing and I can be a little slow, but I'm perceptive. I was just like my mother in that area. I was too perceptive for my own good.

I thought about the past few days as I got on the highway. I didn't have a certain destination, I was just driving. I couldn't exactly stop anywhere, one of them would be sure to find me and try to distract me or whatever it was they were going to. My only hope was to keep on driving.

Hmm. The best place to start would be a few days ago. Think Bella. Let's recap. Jacob left after getting in a fight with Edward. Spent the day with the guys. Alice cancelled on me. Yes! Ok, there's a start. And she had that vision right before she cancelled. They had Emmett take me out the whole day. That's about when I started to forget my dreams. Those dreams made me so out of it, it was like I died at night. Edward always seemed upset about them. And the one dream that I did remember was with a russet baby. There's another thing! I talked to Seth about Jake. He was really…messed up. Making a plan of some sort. That's three. Oh yeah, and the girls and I spent the day together. Everything was normal. Then when we got home, Edward and I…wait, that isn't necessary to add to my list.

So it wasn't exactly in order, but they were still clues.

cancelled on me because of some vision. One that required all of their attention, including Emmett's babysitting skills.

getting upset over dreams I could never remember. The one that I did was a nightmare! But they all made me feel the same amount of discomfort when I awoke.

Cullens' sudden mood change over night.

All of this had to do with one thing as far as I knew. Jacob had formed some kind of 'plan.' This plan obviously involved me. With it involving me, it involved Edward. When it involved Edward, his family was there to back him up. Jacob had the whole family on his case.

I took a deep breath as this knowledge came flooding to me. I looked in the side mirror and noticed a certain car a little ways from me. It was a black Mercedes. It was about three cars back and the next lane over. The windows were too dark to see the driver or any other passenger it may have. I didn't need to see. I already knew.

Edward was following me.

I needed to find a place that I could get some answers. Three came to my mind. Cullens, Jacob references, and Jacob himself. Only two were options I was willing to risk. But I also needed straight up answers. I wouldn't get that from either source, but Edward couldn't manipulate my second choice. I now had a destination.

I quickly switched lanes, taking the Mercedes by surprise. It started to follow me until another car cut it off. I sped up and took the next exit. I got my cell out and dialed.

"Seth? Hey, I need you to meet me at Billy's. Can you do that? Thanks! I'll be there in a few."

I found the street I needed to get to La Push. Then the black car was behind me again. This time it was speeding up to me. He knew where I was going. There was no way he would let me go. Knowing the Volvo could go like lightening, and seeing I was desperate, I accelerated. It scared me out of my wits to be going this speed, but I had to. If I wanted to reach my destination, I would have to man up. And I was tired of not knowing what's going on! No one ever tells me anything, even though it kind of has to do with my life and all, you know. But oh well, why would _I_ need to be informed??

Edward started to slow down, realizing I would slow as well. We were still going eighty miles an hour though.

I could practically hear him growl as we passed a sign that said La Push was only two miles away. This was no longer a high speed chase. This was a race. He wasn't chasing after me, he was trying to get there first. To block me from going.

I came to the boundary and stopped the car as soon as the back tires were across the line. He pulled up very shortly after me.

"I won't be long, Edward." I mumbled to myself. From there, I drove slowly to the Black's house.


	15. Guess Who

**Chapter 15: Guess Who**

I parked the Volvo in front of the Blacks' house. As soon as I got out I saw Seth walking towards the house a few houses away. Of course, he had no shirt. I don't think those boys ever wore a full outfit. He waved to me and I waved back. I turned back to the car to lock it.  
"Hey Bella!" I jumped.  
"Seth! Don't do that!" Mythical creatures and their stupid super speed. He smiled apologetically and we walked to the front door.

Billy yelled for us to come in when we knocked. I walked in and the house was just as I remembered. It even smelt the same. Billy rolled his chair to meet us.  
"Hey kids. Bella?" He greeted, "Hmm. Is there something I can do for you?" He said less cheerfully.

"Actually," I began. "There is. Have you heard from Jacob?" Seth got still.  
"I hate to disappoint you Bella, but nope." There was something about his voice that seemed off. That's it. I couldn't take anymore.  
"Ok, you know what?! Cut it with the cryptic crap, ok? Everyone knows something, but no one will tell me. Don't pretend to be clueless!" I said frustrated. Their eyes flew to my face. Of course. I was stuck in a world _full _of mysteries!!

"The Cullens know?" Seth asked.  
"What do they know?! What do you know?! Ugh. This is getting ridiculous." I stood up and began pacing back and forth in the little space the room provided.

It was silent for a few minutes until Billy finally spoke.  
"Bella, Jacob came to the house last night. It's kind of weird how you show up the next day. I suppose the Cullens tipped you off..."  
"He came?"  
"Yes. I don't think I was supposed to catch him, but I did. I heard some rustling in his room and I looked to see what it was. Sure enough, it was him. He ran off as soon as I saw him." He said quietly.  
"What's going on, Billy? The Cullens were acting strange today. Completely offbeat. Seth is no more than a statue right now. You're being all mysterious. Please. Someone just…please." I asked desperately. Seth awoke from his rock state.  
"That doesn't make sense though." Seth said. Hah! Tell me about it! "Alice Cullen can't see us. We're her blind spot. How would they know anything?" He asked Billy. Billy shook his head.  
I sighed. I was never going to get an answer. Seth, as if he could read my thoughts, answered.

"Well, see Bella. It's…..Ok, so Jacob came back right. You know that? Ok. So he's kinda been 'camping out' in the area. Like a few days ago, we found Jacob in a forest a couple of miles away from Port Angeles. Well, Alice, Carlisle, and Edward were there. Apparently Alice had a vision of some random person then all of a sudden it disappeared. We all knew why too. That's why Carlisle called Billy. He knew Billy would call us. So we met them down there. Sure enough, we found Jake. I'll tell ya Ed was not happy to see him! There was almost a fight. Luckily Carlisle and Alice were there to stop him. Jacob was mad as hell. When I say mad, I mean like the British mad. As in crazy. " I thought back to the day. That was the same day I was….with Jasper and Emmett. In Port Angeles. That's it! They were my guards! The others went with the wolves to Jacob. Which meant Edward lied. He lied to me about what he was doing that day. Why didn't he tell me the truth?

"Seth. What about yesterday?" I asked. I was with Alice and Rosalie. Edward never said what he did while I was gone. Come to think of it, I never asked.

"Yeah, yesterday," Seth winced. "You said the Cullens seemed paranoid today?" I nodded.

"With reason," He continued. "So Jake managed to get away from us. I don't know how, but he did. Of course we were human when he left, so we couldn't follow his thoughts. Edward could though. In fact, he went after him. Or tried to at least. That was when it was just him, his brothers, Carlisle, and that other lady. That one guy—Jasper? I think that's his name. I don't know the blond dude—calmed him down and convinced him to tell us what he was hearing. Jacob was planning on visiting…you. He never said the reason for that visit, but I don't think he really knew. Anywho, they weren't going to let him near you. Sam was mad. He was on Jake's side….well to a certain extent. He's still mad at you for making him run off in the first place." I winced. They _all _were. Except Seth. He liked me and the Cullens. "Then we all left. But later that night we got a call from Carlisle again. He said that Alice had a vision of Bella leaving here and disappearing. So some of them came down here and met us at the border. Edward talked for us—we were in our wolf forms."

I thought about it. Edward wasn't with me at all last night. He's been lying to me this entire time about everything! I felt a stab of pain.

"So what happened to make them all nervous?" I whispered. Too anxious and hurt to find my voice.

"We knew where Jacob was…is. He keeps running from us though. At first Sam wasn't going to help them. But only we saw what exactly Jacob has been thinking. Edward only knows what he's thinking at the moment. We see everything. Sam's a good guy, you know? He wants to protect his brother, but it's also his job to protect innocent people."

"I'm guessing that I'm the 'innocent people' in this scenario."

"Well, so yeah. Sam said he would help find Jacob. But not for them. He wasn't going to help him. He was just going to find Jacob and straighten him out. So you wouldn't get hurt."

I nodded. "So where is Jacob now?" I asked.

"Uh…well. We haven't exactly caught him. But just as I was out there a couple of hours ago, _after_ we met with the Cullens, his direction changed. That's what I don't get is how Alice figured it out. I mean, it would all be blank to her. She can't see the change in what she can't see at all."

It went silent again.

"He's sad, Bella." Billy spoke up. "He's upset about you. Really upset. He's only a kid. He doesn't know how to deal with all of this. I mean, think about it. Think about everything he's gone through the past year. Think about all the stress he's had. Besides all the stress of being a teenager, he's also turned into a different species, he's fallen in love, and multiple things. It's too much for him. I know he's done some bad things. I am very disappointed in him. Very. But he's my son. And he's all I have left."

I felt my eyes tear up as I actually thought about what he said. Then I remembered the guilt trip he gave me the night he… I fought the tears back successfully.

"You said it was just last night and you haven't gotten him yet. What exactly are you on the lookout for?"

Seth was nervously fidgeting. Billy looked as informed about it as I was. Then Seth's fidgeting abruptly stopped.

"Wait. Where is Edward?" I shrugged to his question. "Billy, what time is it?" He asked.

"It's almost noon." He replied.

"It's already been two hours?" I looked at my cell phone. Yep, it was noon.

"Bella," Seth's voice monotone. He was looking out the window. "You should go. I need to get back on duty. Go to Edward."

His voice made me nervous. Not only that, but curious.

Curiosity killed the cat. Just call me Fluffy.

I nodded and got up. I went to the car as fast as I could anxiously. I drove back to the border. I thought about all the answers I got. The things Seth told me explained a lot. It explained everything! Then I thought more about what he had said. The things he tried to cover up by talking faster.

I went to my house. I was too mad at Edward to bring his car back to him. Charlie was at work. He was switched to night shifts the other day. He wouldn't be back until early tomorrow morning. That meant I had the house to myself.

My phone rang making me jump. I ran to answer it. I was still a little shaken up from the realization of what I had just heard.

"What!" I shouted into the phone. Not even knowing who it was. Not until I heard the voice on the other line.  
"Please, let me explain Bella."  
"Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.  
"I didn't want to scare you!" Edward replied.  
"Edward! I…I…I can't talk to you right now. My mind is kind of busy! As I'm sure you could imagine!"

"That's why I didn't want you leaving. I knew you were going there. I knew you were too smart for us to fool you. You don't need this. I didn't want you having to deal with it."

"Look, I need to think this through a little bit more. In fact, I think I'm going to go take a nap. A nice long nap and forget everything that's happened in the past week. Goodbye, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bella! Just listen to me for a minute! Don't--" I hung up on him.

I went up to my room and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes for a minute.

I jerked awake when I felt someone grab my arm. There was a small figure sitting on the bed next to me. My vision cleared up. It was Alice!

"Alice! What are you doing here?"  
"My visions work by decisions." She said.  
"Uh, Alice? Are you ok?" I asked her. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes.  
"I've seen the dreams you're having."  
"What? How? How do you know about my dreams?" I haven't told anyone about the dreams I've been having. Hell, I could only remember one.

"You've seen the outcomes. The outcome. I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry about what you'll go through. But don't worry. We'll find a way out of it. We'll help you deal with it. Get rid of it, if we have to." She told me.

"Alice, you are seriously scaring me." I tried getting out of the bed. Farther away from her. Something was telling me that this scene wasn't right. Then I noticed something.

"Alice? Alice, your hands." I looked down to see them still holding my arm. They were warm. I looked at her face. She had her eyes closed.

"Alice, let go of me. Where's Edward?" I struggled and fought with her to let me go. "Alice, stop it!" I said when she wouldn't let go of me. She remained silent.

Alice finally let me go and was now standing by my window. Suddenly, I felt as though a hand was covering my mouth but nothing was there.

I screamed and sat up in my bed sweating. It was a dream. It was all just a dream. I was alone in my house. It was getting dark outside. I was asleep for almost three hours. It felt like only two seconds. I went down to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I was getting a little hysterical from everything. I laid down on the couch and turned on the t.v. just for some noise.

Within minutes I had drifted off to sleep again. This time, my sleeping state left me with peace. Not a dream I dreamt.

I was fighting to stay asleep when I felt someone pick me up. I figured it was one of the Cullens. Perhaps it was my father coming home from work. Either way, I didn't worry about it.

When I was plopped on my bed, I started to open my eyes and realized something. The same feeling of my mouth being covered from my earlier dream suddenly came back. But this time, it _was_ real.

"He took everything from me," A familiar voice said. "My love, my happiness, my fucking _humanity!!_ Come on Edward. Swallow some of your own venom. See how you like it."

My eyes weren't adjusted to the darkness therefore I was blinded. When the hand removed itself, I opened my mouth to scream. I felt something bang against the side of my head. The slightest bit of warm liquid rolled down my cheek and I blacked out.

**I hope this was long enough for you. If not, I'm sorry. It really does seem a lot longer when I'm typing/writing it. Thanks for your patience!! Please review. You know I love to read them!!**


End file.
